tobymacfandomcom-20200214-history
Do You Know
'''Do You Know '''is a song by TobyMac. It is part of the album Momentum. Lyrics Do you know where you're going to? Do you like the things that life is showing you? Where are you going to? Do you know? This goes out to my man his name is True Blue For all the nights that your Daddy spent away from you For all the days that I told you, "Maybe next time" Laid up in the studio consumed with my next rhyme What kind of lyric can I drop to make you think twice About the trials that you're gonna face in this life I can lullaby even point you to the Most High Prayin' every little thing is gonna be all right Someday, my love isn't gonna be fulfilling Try as I may, human love it hits a ceiling But I can sow the seeds, say a prayer, this I know If faith can move a mountain, surely God can make His spirit grow in you Do you know where you're going to? Do you like the things that life is showing you? Where are you going to? Do you know? Do you know where you're going, going to? Do you like the things that life is showing you? Where are you going to? Do you know? This goes out to my little man T-Mac For all the junk you've been carrying on your back My burden's easy and My yoke is a featherweight And this you know yet you're still a man of little faith What can I do to spring your knowledge into how you roll Don't you have the spirit and the letters that My people wrote My love stretches farther than your mind can conceive I've got a hand full of grace, a heart full of mercy image: http://static.urx.io/units/web/urx-unit-loader.gif Someday my son, your gonna find my love fulfilling Hope as I may, you've got to turn in when you're willing I'll take you as you are and just to add a human touch I gave to you a son so you can understand the Father's love for you Do you know where you're going to? Do you like the things that life is showing you? Where are you going to? Do you know? Do you know where you're going, going to? Do you like the things that life is showing you? Where are you going to? Do you know? Well, God will light your path if you want Him to Just emphasize His lead and your dreams will come true From the father to the son to the multitudes He's the lover of you soul, spiritual, baby do you know Do you know where you're going to? Do you like the things that life is showing you? Where are you going to? Do you know? Do you know where you're going, going to? Do you like the things that life is showing you? Do you know where you're going, going to? Do you like the things that life is showing you? Where are you going to? Do you know? Do you know where you're going, going to? Do you like the things that life is showing you? Where are you going to? Do you know? Read more at http://www.songlyrics.com/tobymac/do-you-know-lyrics/#XYO1PyPrLSJ6UMVk.99